


Prohibited

by StuckAtHomer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Gabriel (Supernatural), Innocent Sam Winchester, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Whoops everyone is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckAtHomer/pseuds/StuckAtHomer
Summary: During the roaring 20s, Dean, a policeman, is tasked with gathering evidence on Balthazar, a gay man in a time when homosexuality was illegal. He asks his friend, Castiel, for an in with Balthazar, never expecting that this case would make him question everything.Throw in a war hero, thought to be long dead, a lawyer battling corruption alone and a nosy woman who loves all of them and it’s going to be a wild ride.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	Prohibited

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is a bit different from the rest of the story but got to get that world building in. Sabriel will also be important from the next chapter, it’s not just a side pairing. 
> 
> Apologies if my picture of California in the 1920s is not entirely accurate, I’m basing this off one documentary...
> 
> Warnings for homophobic language but it is old-timey.

Dean grabbed at the fly buzzing around his head in irritation. He let a wide grin spread across his face when he realised he must have caught the stupid thing.  
“Winchester” bellowed a voice from behind the shutters of the Captain’s office. Dean startled, forgetting to keep his fist firmly closed. As he once again heard the infernal buzzing, he fought to keep his head from slumping forward on his desk. Instead he shuffled to the Captain’s door and opened it to the always pleasant sight of Michael’s stupid face. 

“Did you fill out the paperwork?”  
“Not yet sir but I’m almost done.” Dean fought to keep himself from rolling his eyes. They both knew that paperwork was a waste of his time but Michael hated his unwillingness to go by the book.  
“I may actually have a use for you”, Michael muttered under his breath, “That friend you always talk about, did you say he’s a professor at Stanford?”  
Dean nodded proudly, “Yes sir, he’s a Classics professor.”  
“How the hell did you meet someone like that?” Michael laughed.  
“Long story short, when Sammy was still a law student, I went to visit him every Friday. I was still in uniform back then and some new age college students took one look and decided I was just another dirty cop. One punched me, back of the head and I went straight down. I never even saw it coming.” 

At this Michael gave him a disappointed look. Dean, with years of practice, ignored his captain and continued, “When I came around the other two were kicking me while the third just stood there looking surprised. I guess we all heard the shout at the same time. This guy, smaller than me comes up and monotone as anything tells them to leave. They don’t obviously and he took them out. Like nothing I’ve ever seen before and that was Cass.”

“Is Cassion your professor then?”  
“It’s Castiel.” Dean replied quickly.  
“Castiel. What kind of a name is that?” Dean shrugged, his insufferable boss annoyed him but he had wondered the same thing when the man had gripped his hand tightly, raised Dean from the floor and introduced himself. 

“So you’re not exactly friends, you just owe him a favour?” Asked Michael, looking disappointed for some reason.  
“Not exactly. After that he took me to his house nearby and sent Charlie to fetch Sam as well”  
“Charlie?” asked Michael, raising a single eyebrow.  
“Yes Charlie, anyway she...”  
“She?” Interrupted Michael once again.  
“I don’t know sir, I guess it must be short for Charlotte or something.”  
“So this Charlotte is his wife?” 

Michael clearly didn’t care about interrupting him Dean realised as He tried to stop himself from snapping at his boss.  
“No sir, honestly I’m still not sure what the situation is. He only had one bedroom at his old house so I guess she must have slept there but they’ve never acted romantic in front of me.” His boss looked relieved at this, making Dean wonder what exactly Michael wanted from him. Still, once Dean Winchester had started his story, he was going to finish his story.

“So Charlie got Sam and we sat there talking for a bit, waiting to see if I would get sick. I didn’t and Sam took me home” Dean finished lamely.  
“So this professor then, was that the last time you saw him?” Dean grinned.  
“No. That night, just after Sam and Charlie got back I was making jokes about needing someone to look out for me. I mean, I was clearly joking, look at me, I can handle myself. Well Cass, he doesn’t really get people and he offered to protect me, all sincere and everything. Charlie whispered something and Cass got all mad. He’d been so calm all evening but I saw his temper. I’m always on the lookout for things like that and I was worried about Charlie. I thought he might be taking advantage of her to be honest.”

“So what, you arrested him and since then you’ve been pals?” Michael asked confused.  
“No, after that I just managed to accidentally bump into Charlie every Friday and invite her and Cass to dinner with me and Sam. I was trying to see if she was in danger but after a couple of weeks, it was pretty clear that Cass was no danger. He just has his quirks. By then we’d all become pretty close, I still think Sammy has a crush on Charlie, and we just kept close”

“So would you say you’re good friends” Michael asked impatiently.  
“Yes sir” replied Dean, restraining himself from saying that Cass wasn’t his friend, they were family. The man had been there for him through all the worst parts of his life in the last few years that they’d been friends. Michael smiled finally.  
“Good. We need an in. Would he help you?”  
“He would.” Dean didn’t have to ask what Michael wanted. Cass would help him with anything, “What’s this all about?”  
“There’s an assistant classics professor at Stanford, Balthazar. We know he’s guilty, we just don’t know how to pin it on him”  
“What’s he done?” Asked Dean, suddenly intrigued.  
“Buggery” growled Michael, “and assault.”  
Dean didn’t often agree with anything Michael thought, said or did but for once he was entirely in agreement with the anger in Michael’s tone.  
“Cass will help” replied Dean, his eyes burning. Not waiting for Michael to dismiss him, he strode out of the office and didn’t stop until he’d arrived in front of Cass’ door. As his anger cooled he realised that he probably should have waited to hear more details but he never had been able to keep his cool with cases like this, especially not with Michael constantly needling him. 

Before he could even knock at the glossy black door, it was pulled back smoothly to reveal Cass’ perplexed face. Dean couldn’t stop himself grinning, Cass’ timing was always impeccable. Even though his friend probably had somewhere he needed to be, Dean barged past the other man and leapt inelegantly onto his couch, stretching out like a cat enjoying the sun. 

“Hello Dean. Why don’t you come inside.” muttered Cass dryly from beside the door. He made his way to the chair besides Dean and sank into it.  
“I thought we weren’t meeting until tomorrow.”  
“I know Cass, I actually have a favour to ask you.”

Cass stared intently, a sign for Dean to carry on. Or at least, that’s what Dean thought it meant. Cass had a variety of stares and Dean had never managed to figure out what they all meant. 

“Balthazar, a professor here in your department, do you know him?”  
Apparently bemused by this, Cass nodded,  
“Yes we were undergraduates together, he was a year older than me. He’s on his way to becoming an associate professor”  
Dean noticed that Cass didn’t take the opportunity to boast that he had been an associate professor for a few years now. If he were half as brilliant as Cass, he’d be shouting it from the rooftops. 

“He only came back to Stanford a few months ago so I’ve not had much of an opportunity to catch up but we were close. We even volunteered to serve together in the war but he was discharged with an injury in 1916, a few months before...” Cass breathed in haltingly, looking sad for a second, remembering his brother. 

Dean placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Castiel as usual stiffened for a second before leaning back into his chair. They sat in silence for a few moments before Cass apparently remembered Dean must have a reason for coming to him about Balthazar. 

“So what has he had done now?” He asked, seemingly back to his usual stoic self.  
“Assault, Cass and buggery. “  
Cass’ eyes snapped up and Dean withdrew his hand from Cass’ shoulder, suddenly conscious of how long he had left it there.  
“I know he’s your friend but I need an in with Balthazar, with his friends. Please Cass. “ pleaded Dean. Castiel looked torn for a second, his face swirling with a mix of emotions. Fury, fear, disappointment. Then, finally, he nodded.  
“I will help you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if there’s anything you want to see, I’m thinking about changing a few things plot wise. Also any typos please lmk, I wrote this on my phone and got lazy


End file.
